Mi bosque extraño
by MiabelsCullen89
Summary: En la edad media con una chica normal que le gusta el bosque, hasta que un día algo extraño sucede ...
1. Capítulo- 1

**N/A: primero que todo yo no soy la dueña de "Crepúsculo" ni de los personajes, eso si la historia es mía no se permite copias.**

Como en toda historia que se precie empezare diciendo, érase una vez, hace mucho tiempo en el Siglo XII donde había una muchacha de pelo rojizo, ojos verdes y piel la cual no sabias decir el color ya siempre estaba llena de barro o tierra ya que le encantaba el bosque, esta muchacha se llamaba Bella.

No había día en que no se deleitara con el viendo los pequeños animales del bosque o pintando sus majestuosos árboles, a Bella le encantaba pintar desde pequeña era su pasión tenia ya pintado casi todos los árboles del bosque los conocía como si fuesen amigos íntimos, también pintaba los animales del bosque pero con menos suerte ya que estos con cualquier ruido huían despavoridos y dejando a Bella con un dibujo incompleto.

Cuando salía del bosque lo primero que veía era el taller de carpintería de su padre Charlie se acercaba a el con sigilo pero siempre antes de entrar escuchaba la voz de su padre diciendo:

-Bella, no te escondas y entra.

-¿como es posible que adivinéis que estoy fuera sin verme padre?

-No esta tan difícil solo hay mas que olerte parece que una parte del bosque halla llegado a mi taller.-Dijo riéndose.

- ¿Que estáis haciendo? Pregunte al verle con un mazo y una gubia en la mano-

-ando terminando el encargo del señor Stanley, es una trona para su mujer sabes que esta de 7 meses y la quiere sorprender-Me asome a ver la tona y era preciosa con bonitos acabados en las patas y el respaldo.

- padre es preciosa a la señora Stanley le encantara. Pero pensando bien ¿no le servirá de mucho en estos meses, no padre?

- si así es, durante los primeros meses lo utilizaran como silla común.-Dijo, enseñándome como la mesa de la trona se podía quitar.

- padre hasta como silla es precioso. Voy a ver que hace madre y si necesita ayuda-Dije, sabiendo que se encontraría en el pequeño huerto de al lado de casa.

La trona de los señores Stanley le había hecho recordar a bella como se conocieron sus padres.

**Tardare en subir la historia ya que la quiero ir subiendo también en ingles, los textos serán idéntica lo que puede que varíe son mis comentarios.**


	2. Capítulo-2

**N/A: primero que todo yo no soy la dueña de "Crepúsculo" ni de los personajes, eso si la historia es mía no se permite copias.**

Cuando su padre era joven era ayudante del carpintero local un día en el taller el carpintero salio para llevar un pedido y lo dejo a cargo del puesto llegaron unos sirvientes de gente adinerada el nunca había visto a gente de dinero deambular por el pueblo y menos cerca de su puesto. Los sirvientes solieron un baúl tallado y se acercaron con sus señores a el y dijo el hombre:

muchacho cuanto cuesta esto- dijo mirando el baúl en busca de defectos.

Son 4 monedas de plata, señor.

4 monedas por esto, por dios querido, nos ha visto gente de dinero y nos quiere sacar los reales. Dijo la señora, que estaba a su lado.

Querida no te sulfures yo lo arreglo – se giro hacia Charlie con cara de enfado – seguro que el muchacho esta equivocado.

Charlie asustado saco agallas de donde pudo y dijo:

no señor son 4 monedas de plata.

El señor mas enfadado empezó a decir – No pienso pagar 4…- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que a su espalda apareció un ángel de melena rojiza.

-Padre, por favor, deseo ese baúl.- La mujer se le acerco y dijo.

- Querida, no ver que nos intentan estafar- cuando Charlie escucho eso se enfado ya la señora estaba enjuiciando sin saber el requerimiento que el baúl tenia ni la de noches que se quedo a ayudar para haberlo terminado a tiempo.

-Con todas mis disculpas señora no los intento engañar el baúl es de mi señor y es el quien decide su precio.

- ves madre no es un estafador, además el vestido que se ha comprado usted esta mañana era el doble- La madre la miro enfadada.

-El vestido es para la recepción de los señores Newton, chiquilla, no es lo mismo que este trozo de madera- miro al cielo- hablando de ello no tenemos toda la tarde querido págalo de una vez la recepción no espera y aun hemos de alistar.

- Muy bien querida.

El hombre tiro 4 monedas de plata sobre la mesa se giro junto con su esposa y se pusieron rumbo al carruaje.

El ángel miro y le sonrío, y después se puso a andar detrás de sus padres los sirviente subieron el baúl al carruaje y los señores se acomodaron dentro.

Charlie aun después de el carruaje haberse marchado el seguía pensando en el ángel el carpintero regreso el rato y le contó lo ocurrido y se fue a casa.

**Os dejo con el segundo capitulo, pero solo por hoy normalmente voy a subir de uno en uno cuando tenga el capitulo bien revisado. **


	3. Capítulo- 3

Después de una semana de todo esto Charlie arreglaba una silla el carpintero el viejo Clearwater dejaba que lo ayudara a raíz de la venta del banco, tenia mas confianza en el trabajo de Charlie.

El contento por la confianza depositada intento terminarla con antelación para que le mandara mas trabajos como aquel estaba tan concentrado que se llevo un susto de muerte cuando a su espalda sintió un – hola – la chica también se asusto de su reacción- siento haberle asustado no era mi intención.

Charlie cuando se hubo recuperado se giro y vio a su ángel respirando irregular, pero aun axial igual de hermosa que la vez anterior, no que demonios pensaba estaba aun más hermosa.

No ha sido culpa suya señorita, estaba demasiado concentrado en el trabajo, Le vio con la silla.

Es preciosa esta muy bien

Muchas gracias señorita pero he de mejorar mucho aun para cumplir mi sueño de abrir un taller.

Seguro que lo cumple muy pronto- dejo de mirar la silla y lo miro – vera yo estoy aquí porque no se si recuerda que compre un baúl.

Por dios, ella creía que no se acordaba y no había echo otra cosa que recordar ese momento en toda la semana.

si señorita, me acuerdo, ha tenido algún problema con él.

OH! No solo deseaba si fuese posible que le incluyera un grabado.

Por supuesto señorita tenemos…

No he traído el mío propio.- Saco un papelito doblado del bolso y lo abrió y le enseño el dibujo a Charlie

¿perdone la discreción es suyo?

Si, es hecho por mi no es gran cosa…- dijo, tímidamente.

Es un dibujo hermoso.-dijo Charlie y no por el hecho de hacerle un cumplido era la verdad el dibujo estaba bien realizado se notaba que pintaba a menudo

Me gusta pintar en mis ratos libres pero me gusta mas la costura.

Una señorita como usted seguro que es buena en todo lo que se proponga.- la señorita sonrío y se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado, Charlie nunca fue muy afectivo pero con ella no podía ser de otra manera le salía como natural.

Se lo tendré listo en una semana señorita, por si puede pasarse a recogerlo.- Charlie deseaba que dijera que si y no viniese una de sus criadas así podía verla por ultima vez.

Si me pasare para la semana que viene a recogerlo y mañana le traerán el baúl mis criados, esto… ¿Como se llama?

Charlie Spencer ¿y usted?

Renée Anderson un placer conocerlo Charlie Spencer

Lo mismo dijo señorita Renée Anderson

Dejo de pensar en eso y fue al huerto y vio a su madre feliz cogiendo los tomates que utilizaría en la cena.

madre, la vengo a ayudar. Su madre la miro se acerco y la beso

cariño mío, coge la cesta la pasaremos para hacer la cena

Bella recogió la cesta y la entro en casa ayudo a su madre con la cena y cuando terminaron se sentaron a coser.

Su madre la había enseñado pero nunca fue una de sus cualidades lo hacia por ayudarla en sus trajes y mantas.

Cuando llego padre del taller y entro por la puerta hizo lo siempre se quito el abrigo se acerco a madre la beso y dijo:

disculpadme, es algo que tenia que hacer. ¿Como esta mi ángel?

Bien amor, he estado haciendo una manta para la señora Stanley, para que se lo entregues con la trona.

Mi amor en muy amable de tu parte, seguro que le encantara. Y miro a Renée a los ojos y le acaricio la cara.

Bella se sentía incomoda en esos momentos ya sentía que eran como los momentos íntimos de dos amantes o almas gemelas, como una conexión mas halla de lo que se puede ver.

No duraban mucho pero era muy intenso, ella quería eso en un futuro, luego padre se giraba y la miraba con amor y le preguntaba.

-¿que tal el día querubín?

- padre no me llames así sabes que no me gusta.-Madre se rió

- perdona es que para tu viejo padre siempre serás mi querubín como tu madre es mi ángel.

- yo no soy querubín tengo ya la suficiente edad para no tener que llamarme así.

Vale no te llamare mas de esa forma.- Bella se alegro ya que era todo un cambio, la madre empezó a poner mesa para cenar.

Bella se levanto entre las dos la colocaron cuando terminaron se sentaron y su padre dijo:

-muy bien cielo, que hacías tanto en el bosque hoy

- padre me ha prometido que…

- que no te llamaría querubín pero nada de lo, cielo, así que cielo ¿que has hecho hoy en el bosque?

He pintado unos nuevos árboles he descubierto un sendero nuevo. Madre me miro y dijo:

-Cariño, no me gusta que te alejes de casa. Dijo asustada padre la cogió de la mano

- cielo tu madre tiene razón no has de alegarte de casa

- no esta lejos padre, no os debéis de preocupar.

-siempre nos preocuparemos por ti.

- es nuestro deber como padres, cielo.

- si bueno en esto no, no hay peligro padre los conoce bien

-no todo el bosque mi amor algunos recovecos…

-hacen que te pierdas y te puedes desorientar si lo se siempre me dices lo mismo antes de salir.- Mi madre me miro y dio por zanjada la conversación, yo lo entendí al instante mi padre no estaba bien de corazón y los altercados no hacían ningún bien

Al día siguiente mientas estaba en la rueca siguió pensando en la historia tan romántica que compartían sus padres.


	4. Capítulo- 4

Charlie empezó el trabajo en cuanto lo trajeron el baúl. Lo empezó a espaldas de Billy ya que si se enteraba le mandaría otra cosa y no se lo entregaría el mismo a Renée.

Ala semana siguiente ya lo tenia listo solo esperaba que llegara su ángel a reclamarlo pero no regreso en toda la semana el tuvo que esperar.

A la semana siguiente se presento Renée con dos sirvientes-

- hola Charlie, vengo a por el baúl.- Charlie lo saco de y lo puso encima de la mesa para que lo observara – ha quedado perfecto tal y como esperaba gracias dime cuanto te debo.- Charlie no esperaba el recibir nada a cambio mas que una sonrisa de Renée.

- No me debes nada, lo he realizado a espaldas del dueño por lo cual no tiene precio, y además me ha servido para aprender y mejorar.- Renée sorprendida dijo.

-enserio no quieres nada por el trabajo que te ha llevado.- Charlie la miro y vio que estaba triste por algo por lo que dijo – no te voy a poner precio solo un favor si tienes algo que comprar de madera acude a este puesto y sino tienes nada que comprar puedes acercarte a hablar conmigo ya que me gustaría ser tu amigo.

Renée lo pensó y dijo.

-de acuerdo me acercare a este puesto siempre que pueda para hablar contigo, amigo.-

Los sirvientes se llevaron el baúl y ella se fue.

Pero regreso siempre que pudo a ese pequeño puesto a hablar con su amigo así se empezaron a conocer.

Llevados ya una año de amistad Renée apareció un día llorando Charlie angustiado le pregunto que le había ocasionado tal reacción.

A lo que Renée le contesto.- Mis padres – entre sollozos la intento consolar.- mi ángel no puede ser tan malo lo que te hallan hecho.

- si que lo es Charlie intentan casarme.- y volvió a echarse a llorar

Charlie en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su ángel no era suyo dentro de poco sería de otra persona.

-No pueden obligarte a casarte, ¿no?- dijo Charlie con sus ultimas esperanzas.-Mi entorno no es como el tuyo Charlie pueden obligarme y yo he de hacerlo pero no lo deseo yo no lo amo, amo a otra persona.- Charlie no podía entender como podían ser tan crueles con un su ángel.

-Habla con ellos y si no porque no huyes, si no es lo que deseas, no te quedes ve con la persona amada.-dijo Charlie con todo el dolor de su corazón ya que estaba echando de su lado sabia que si se casaba la vería pero infeliz y eso es una cosa que no ponía ni pensar y la otra es en que no la vería pero por lo menos sabia que su ángel es feliz amando a la persona que ella quiere.

- OH! Charlie lo dices de verdad, seria muy feliz, pero son mis padres el hecho de irme no sulicionará el problema y también me gustaría estar con la persona amada pero no sabe nada y no se que me dirá.- cada palabra de Renée era como un puñal en el corazón.

- se fuerte Renée cuéntale a tu amado tus sentimientos hay personas que no pueden hacerlo ya saben que no tienen oportunidad ninguna, pero tu si tienes, eres una buena persona a la cual es fácil amar.- Renée estaba agachada de cabeza mientras el hablaba –Renée mírame.- ella levanto la cabeza lo vio y sonrío después de hace tanto tiempo- cualquiera te amaría.

- incluido tu.-dijo Renée.

-Yo más que nadie.- le dijo, sabía que ella lo tomaría como un signo de amistad, y antes de que lo viera triste empezó a colocar cosas del puesto.

Charlie yo…te…- Charlie se giro y la vio –

Tengo que dejar se hace tarde.

Se fue sin mirar atrás.

Y los días y días pasaron con un Charlie destrozado empezó a trabajar en un proyecto en el bosque y a formar su propio taller con ayuda de Billy, y aquel día el cielo le acompaño llorando todo lo que no podía llorar, no había nadie en el mercado.

Hasta que vislumbro una silueta corriendo hacia el cuando se dio cuenta de quien era corrió hacia ella.

que haces insensata, podrías caer enferma por eso.- dijo Charlie.

No me importa ya no puedo mas Charlie Spencer.- Charlie nunca la había visto mas hermosa.

Que hallas peleado con tus padres no significa que salgas en medio de la tormenta y…

Cállate Charlie no es eso yo tenia que decirte algo.

Tampoco eso justifica que hallas venido hasta aquí con la tormenta...- dijo Charlie muy enfadado.

Ni siquiera si es para decirte que te amo desde el primer día en que te vi.

No, eso es….-Charlie razono lo que le había dicho – es… lo mas maravilloso que alguien me halla dicho.- la cogió y la abrazo y la llevo hasta el taller – dios eres una insensata pero eres mi insensata.

Charlie tu entonces.- dijo tiritando y Charlie encendió la chimenea y la acerco al fuego.- no crees que es una locura.

Por dios ángel mío he esperado creo que desde que tengo consciencia para conocerte ya lo creo que una locura la locura mas maravillosa que me halla pasado nunca.-

Ella lo miro y el la beso.

-Disculpadme, es algo que tenia que hacer.

Ella le abrazo y el la sostuvo entre sus brazos como su mas preciada posesión.

Los días pasaron entre felicidad pero una sombra los acechaba ya que quedaba un día para la boda de Renée.

Ese día no la dejaron salir la alistaron y la subieron con el carruaje destino la iglesia del pueblo del prometido una vez allí la soltaron en el altar de la iglesia el cura empezó a hablar ella asustado no entendía nada de lo que decía solo al rato escucho por parte de su padre.- que haces Renée contesta.- y su madre se acerco y dijo.- cacho insensata di que si como nos avergüences mas delante de todo el mundo date por despedida de la herencia familiar.- y miro a la persona que se suponía que iba ser marido .- vamos niña contesta que no es para todo el día.- en su cabeza algo hizo clic entendió que no podía vivir los que lo de mas dijeran ella quería otra cosa así que Renée Anderson recogió la cola de su vestido y sin dar tiempo a reacción salio a la carrera y se fue, ella nunca supo si esa gente sabia de su vida también le daba igual.

Ella hizo lo que tenia que hacera sus 18 años, cogió el carruaje que la había llevado a la iglesia y le enseño al cochero el anillo de diamantes.- esto es suyo si me lleva al mercado.-el cochero ni lo pensó.

Cuando llegaron al mercado corriendo al puesto abrazo a Charlie y dijo.

-cásate conmigo por favor.- Charlie pensó que debería ser él, el que dijese esa pregunta pero vio a su ángel y decía literal ya que con el vestido blanco nunca se pareció mas a una ángel que este momento.- Si Renée me casare contigo, pero no tenemos anillos.

Corrió al herrero y le pidió dos anillos se los hizo y corrieron al iglesia del pueblo.

Después salir de ella Charlie dijo. Quiero que veas una cosa la llevo al bosque le tapo lo ojos y al destapárselos Renée no podía creer lo que veía, era un casa con un poco por terminar pero al fin y al cabo una casa.

la estuve construyendo de desde que me dijiste que me amabas se que no es mucho pero….- los silencio con un beso.

Es hermosa Charlie y mas hermosa es porque se que la ha hecho tu para nosotros

Pasaron los años y terminaron la casa y me tuvieron a mi otro de los día mas felices en su vida y como dicen; no tenemos mucho tampoco somos pobres pero lo que si nos sobra es el amor.

A la semana Bella regreso al bosque y se metió por el sendero que había visto una tarde y se metió por el camino descubriendo que había varios ciruelos por el camino cogió ciruelas rojas para madre a lo legos vislumbro un árbol rojizo y con hueco en el centro y se emociono este camino era mejor de lo que había pensado.

Se acercó al árbol rojizo y vio que alredor del arco del tronco había rosa y no rosas normales sino azules y amarillas.

Se sentó y lo pinto cuando termino se acerco a una de esas rosa la miro y intento coger una pero se pincho y callo al suelo.

Despertó al rato sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado, y se le ocurrió pensar que esto era lo que padre le había advertido muchas veces la desorientación.

Regreso a casa corriendo y en camino decidió no contarle nada a padre ni madre no se tenían porque asustar por nada y tampoco la dejaran regresar al bosque.

Pasaron un par de semanas y Bella hacia siempre lo mismo cogió ciruelas rojas y se sentaba a ver ese árbol y sus rosas hasta que un día se quedo dormida cerca del árbol y vio algo extraño unos ojos como los de las rosa uno azul otro amarillo la miraban se despertó de golpe asustada y corrió a casa pero no contó nada sobre el árbol a sus padres.


End file.
